Katie's Dreams
by KingAlexanderTheGreat
Summary: Lemon. Incest. Katie's been having some weird dreams lately. I suck at summaries. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Original Oneshot

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first lemon story, and an incest lemon too. It's sibling sex between Kendall and Katie. I was bored and thought of this idea a while ago. It was actually finished a while ago, I just didn't have the time to post it on FF. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a review. Remember, it's my first lemon, although I think it's pretty good for a first time.**

* * *

><p>Katie Knight was lying on her bed thinking of Kendall, Katie's older brother. Lately, she had been having these weird dreams about Kendall. She had just had "The Talk" with her mom, and she was interested in what a penis looked like. All of Katie's dreams involved seeing Kendall's thing. Sometimes, she would wake up with her panties wet. Katie didn't want to tell her mom about it since having "The Talk" was embarrassing enough. The smallest Knight wanted to talk to Kendall, but not with her mom around.<p>

One night, the perfect opportunity came. Ms. Knight was going out on one of her few dates. It just so happened that her date tonight was with Fabio.

"Bye kids. Be good. I'll be back at around... tomorrow," called Katie and Kendall's mom, "No parties or friends in here while I'm gone."

"Bye Mom," said Kendall, "We'll be good while you're gone."

"Awww, that's my boy," cooed Ms. Knight while Katie and Kendall just rolled their eyes, "Bye Kendall, Katie." With that, their mom walked out the door, arm in arm with Fabio.

Kendall began, "Well little sis, it's just us. What do you want to do?"

Katie replied, "I've been wanting to talk to you. I've been having these weird dreams, and I was wondering if you could maybe help me?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Ever since Mom had "The Talk" with me, I've been having these dreams. They involve this person, and, in the dream, I get to see this person's...um...," Katie paused before whispering and continuing, "penis. The thing is, I have no idea what a penis looks like and it bugs me so much. Could you, like, maybe, like, show me yours?" Katie blurted the last part out as fast as she could before looking down at her hands and twiddling her thumbs.

Kendall stared at Katie for a minute thinking to himself. _'What's the big deal? I mean, she's only curious, right? So, what real harm could come out of it?'_ Kendall spoke to his sister, "Alright, I guess I'll allow you to see my penis." With that Kendall took off his shirt, loosened his belt, and pulled down his jeans, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers. He then began to pull down his boxers slowly, still unsure of himself. Katie stared with wide eyes as her panties steadily became wetter and wetter. She could see the tips of Kendall's pubic hair, all blonde and curled. Then, she could see something else. What looked like a flesh colored tube was coming into Katie's view. Finally, Kendall pulled off his boxers and stood up proudly so Katie could see.

"That's it," asked Katie, "I thought Mom said a penis got big."

Kendall was offended by Katie's words. He responded, "It does get big, I just need to be sexually excited."

"Well, what sexually excites you?"

"I don't know, naked girls, I guess."

With that Katie stood up and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her tiny bra. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down showing Kendall that her panties were soaked. As Katie moved to take off her bra, Kendall stopped her by grabbing her hands. "Katie, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to sexually excite you. I want to see your penis get big," said Katie.

"But... but you're my _sister, _this is wrong," said Kendall in response.

"So? I just want to see your penis get big, what's the big deal with that?"

Kendall sighed to himself and let go of Katie's hands. There was no point in arguing with Katie when she was determined. The hands immediately went to the back of Katie's bra to unclasp it. When it was unclasped, the bra just fell away. Kendall could see the slight bumb of Katie's breasts. Her nipples stood erect from a combination of the cool air and Katie's excitement. The panties came next, sliding off Katie's body and onto the floor. There was a little patch of pubic hair beginning to grow on her vagina. As Kendall stared at his sister's naked body, his penis steadily grew harder until, finally, it stood fully erect.

Katie looked on with excitement, "Wow. It's _really_ big. Do you know how big it is?"

"I don't know," replied Kendall, "I think it's about 7 inches long." He was blushing as he notice that Katie was just staring down yonder, completely ignoring the rest of her brother.

"Can I touch it," asked Katie.

Kendall did a double take. "What... what did you say?"

"Can I touch it," repeated Katie, "I want to learn how to make a guy feel good. Since you're my brother, I won't have to worry about making mistakes."

"Katie, that's technically incest! Incest is wrong! It's so disgusting, don't you think so too? It's..." Kendall paused as Katie grabbed his hardened member, completely ignoring everything Kendall had just said. "Katie! What the fuck," yelled Kendall. Katie widened her eyes, Kendall had never used that kind of language around her before. She decided that since he was cursing she could say whatever she wanted as well.

"C'mon Kendall, I just want to feel that big, thick cock in my hands. Do you really want to deny me of a learning experience? It's not like we're fucking each other, yet."

Kendall was appalled at what had just come out of Katie's mouth. He was frozen, staring at his baby sister, a sister who was naked with her hands on his dick. Katie started pumping up and down with her hands causing Kendall to moan involuntarily. Kendall was determined to not give in to lust, but was quickly losing the battle. Katie got down on her knees to get a better grasp on Kendall's baby-maker. Suddenly, she licked the head of Kendall's penis, again causing Kendall to moan in pleasure. _'It may be wrong, but it feels so fucking good,'_ thought Kendall, _'Fuck what society believes, I'm making my own fucking decisions.'_ With that thought, Kendall got Katie's mouth off his cock, picked her up, and carried her bridal style to his bed. Once Kendall was lying down, Katie returned to her ministrations of Kendall's tool. By now, Katie had started to take Kendall in her mouth and was almost at the point of deep-throating him. Kendall was moaning loudly as he felt his dick hit the back of Katie's throat. He wondered how a 13 year old virgin could suck him off so well. Katie was struggling to ignore her gag reflex, but still managed to continue sucking Kendall. Kendall was getting close to blowing, and Katie could tell. His prick was twitching irregularly in her mouth and his moans kept on getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, Kendall let out his loudest moan of the night and he released his seed into Katie's mouth. Katie was trying to swallow it all, but failing. She pulled out Kendall's member and it continued to ejaculate on Katie's face and chest. Katie swallowed what had landed in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tasty. I want your cock more often, Kendall," said Katie, which only turned Kendall on even more. Katie used her hands to wipe off the cum off of her chest and face, and proceeded to lick her hands when she was done.

Kendall spoke for the first time since Katie had cursed. "Lay on your back, I'm going to return the favor," he told Katie. Katie did as she was told and her wet pussy glistened in the light. Kendall licked his lips in anticipation. He dived down and parted Katie's folds with his fingers, pumping in and out at a fast pace. He started with two and added a third to make Katie feel even better. Even though Katie had masturbated before, she had never felt pleasure like this. Katie was screaming Kendall's name as he pumped faster and faster. Soon, Katie screamed and orgasmed. Kendall leaned down to lick up all of Katie's juices. His tongue was everywhere, soon it delved into Katie's pussy, making her start to moan again. Again, Katie had a quick orgasm and Kendall licked up her juices before doing something that Katie never expected. Kendall kissed Katies on the mouth, letting her taste her own juices. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one winning. Kendall stopped kissing his sister and sat up. "Katie," he asked, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"We've come too far to stop now. Besides, I'm horny as fuck and I need to feel that big dick of yours inside my pussy walls now. I want to suck you off with my other pair of lips," said Katie.

Kendall was happy with her answer, as he didn't want to stop either. He lined up his hard-on at her opening and stopped. "This is going to hurt. I can't help it."

"I know it's going to hurt, I just want you so much."

"Alright, here goes." Kendall slowly inserted his member into Katie's vagina. He instantly started to moan at how tight Katie as. When he came to Katie's hymen, he paused. Kendall simultaneously kissed her as he broke through her barrier. The kiss muffled out Katie's scream of pain, but it could do nothing to appease the pain inside Kendall as he listened to how much he was hurting her. A tiny pool of blood escaped Katie's hole as she was a virgin. Once Kendall reached his hilt, he stopped so Katie could adjust to his size.

"Go," whispered Katie to Kendall and he listened. He started to slowly pump in and out of Katie's tight, virgin pussy. Katie was screaming again, this pleasure was unlike that of Kendall eating her out, this pleasure was pure bliss. Katie started to pinch and massage her breasts to pleasure herself even more. All the time that Kendall was thrusting his meat into Katie, he felt like he was forgetting something. The tightness of Katie's walls were unlike anything he had ever felt before, I mean, Jo was tight, but she's not a 13 year old. Kendall could feel his hard-on being squeezed tighter and tighter as Katie came closer and closer to her orgasm. Katie's vag contracted around Kendall's prick as she orgasmed, causing Kendall to release he semen inside of Katie. Kendall sighed as he finished and rolled over onto his back to relax. "Kendall," said Katie in a weak voice, "Kendall, that was amazing. I love you so much."

Kendall replied, "I love you too, sis." The two siblings kissed each other again before Katie fell asleep from exhaustion. Kendall closed his eyes to fall asleep as well. When Kendall was almost asleep, he just about had a heart attack. He finally remembered what he had been forgetting.

"Oh Holy Mother of Fuck, I forgot a fucking condom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end of my first lemon. Tell me what you liked/disliked about it, and what I could improve on in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Next Morning

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but this story was originally a oneshot and it took me a while to start writing this second chapter. There aren't any lemons in this chapter, just development of the story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

"Katie," said Kendall, "Katie, wake up!" Katie turned in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Kendall shook his sister violently, attempting once again to wake her up. "Goddamnit, why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper," yelled Kendall.

"Goddamnit! Why do you have to be so fucking loud?" Katie had finally woken up from her sleep. She looked at Kendall's bedside clock. "What the hell? It's only 9:30, you asshole. Let me sleep." With that, Katie's head slumped back down onto the pillow it had just vacated.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but Mom just called me. She said she was on her way home. Also, Carlos, James, and Logan are getting back from their party very soon." For the first time that morning, Katie took in her surroundings. Kendall was standing in front of her, already dressed and showered, as he was an early riser, and Katie was still naked from the night before. She looked down at the bed. There were marks from her orgasms, as well as spots from Kendall's semen. As Katie realized what needed to be cleaned up, she started to get out of bed. When she stood up, she doubled over in pain. "What's wrong," asked Kendall, worried for his younger sister.

"My vagina and stomach. My pussy feels all stretched out and shit. I also feel really nauseous right now," said Katie. Kendall's eyebrows raised; this wasn't good. Kendall still hadn't told Katie about not wearing a condom last night, and he didn't plan to, unless worse came to worse and Katie was impregnated with his baby.

"It doesn't matter how you feel right now," replied Kendall, "You need to take either a bath or shower to clean yourself up. We can just tell Mom that you woke up feeling sick, she'll believe it."

Katie again tried to stand up, this time succeeding in ignoring the shooting pain going through her stomach. As Katie eased her way to the bathroom to shower, Kendall ripped the sheets off of his bed to throw into the wash. Kendall was desperately trying to come up with a story as to why he was washing his sheets. _'My sheets smelled bad, yeah, that's it,'_ thought Kendall. As Kendall took new sheets out of his closet, there came a knock at the door.

"Kendall, open up! It's me, Logan, with James and Carlos," called Logan from the other side of the door.

"Hold on Logan, I'll be right there," yelled back Kendall. Throwing the sheets down onto the bed, Kendall walked to the door. He opened the door to Logan, looking normal, Carlos, who was clearly hung over, and James… who was _still_ drunk. "What the hell happened to you guys," asked Kendall.

"Don't be so loud Kendall," said a sunglass toting Carlos, "It's hurting my head. You know what, guys? I'm just going to go to my room and lay down. See ya later." With that Carlos unsteadily walked to his room to lie down on his bed.

"I thin' I'ma do th' same thin'," said James with slurred speech. Logan received a 'What the hell?' arm spread from Kendall. James went to his room falling several times on his way there.

Logan looked at Kendall, "Yeah… long story," he said.

"Just tell me what the fuck went on last night, and don't leave anything out," commanded Kendall.

"Okay," began Logan, "We arrived at the party and Carlos immediately spotted the Jennifers. Naturally, he went right over to them and, before you knew it, they were all getting drinks. James, he was with all the other girls. He was drinking all night, no one cared, and when I tried to stop him he just had the girls keep me away. Camille and I were either dancing or sitting, talking. Camille left at around midnight, saying that she had an audition at 11 and wanted to get some sleep. I stayed there waiting for Carlos and James to finish partying. Carlos was done at 3 and James never really stopped. Carlos and I basically dragged him out of there this morning. We came here right away." Logan finished the story, not wanting anything but for the conversation to be over, he was so tired.

Kendall sighed, "Whatever, at least you kept your head and didn't do anything stupid. Just go relax and sleep," he said, noting the rings under Logan's eyes. Logan nodded his head in appreciation and headed to his room. When Logan got to his room and closed his door, Kendall walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. The sight of a naked Katie drying herself off from her shower greeted him. Kendall couldn't help but get hard; it _was_ a naked girl after all. Katie noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Looks like someone's excited," she said, "Too bad I feel like shit."

"I have my hands, and the Internet," Kendall said back. Katie looked offended. "Okay, I have my hands and memories of last night," he quickly fixed.

Katie's expression softened, "That's better." Katie then walked out of the bathroom without a towel. She strode across the room, naked, to her room. Kendall watched his little sister's ass naturally shake as she walked.

'_Man, do I have a cute sister, I'm glad I fucked her. Which reminds me, how do I find out if she's pregnant or not?'_ Kendall was deep in thought when his mom walked through the door.

"Kendall!" Kendall continued to think, oblivious to his mom's presence. "Kendall," Ms. Knight called again, waking Kendall out of his stupor.

"Yeah, I'm here," called back Kendall, as he came out of his room to see his mother, "What do you want?"

"Did everything go okay last night between you and Katie? Mr. Bitters passed by the room last night and he said he heard screaming coming from inside."

"Oh… uh…" _'Shit! Think! What could we possibly be doing that involved screaming?... I got it!'_ "We were watching… uh… some horror movie. I… uh… don't know what it was called. It was some old one."

"Right." Kendall's mom didn't believe him. "Let's go ask Katie." Katie, who had heard the exchange between her brother and mom, was dressed in her pajamas, lying under the covers of her bed. "Katie, did you and Kendall watch a horror movie last night?"

"Yeah, it was some old cheesy one too. Oh, and Mom, I feel really sick right now. I woke up feeling this way."

"Oh boy, I hope it's not that stomach virus that's been going around. Some of the kids have had it for weeks." Ms. Knight frantically took Katie's temperature. It read 98.6º. "Huh, normal temperature. Guess you don't have the bug." She ran out the door saying something about buying Ginger Ale and no horror movies.

'_Okay Kendall, this is it. Even though you don't want to, it's time to tell Katie while no one else is around to hear it.'_ "Katie," Kendall said, "Last night I didn't wear a condom, and with your stomach pain today you could, possibly, slightly, maybe be… uh… pregnant," Kendall finished lamely.

Katie just looked at Kendall. "Kendall, I… I… I want something. I know it may sound weird and all, but can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with mayo and pickles on it? Oh, and don't forget the rainbow sprinkles on top."

Kendall's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

**A/N: Review and tell me how it was. I can't promise chapters written fast, but they will be written. Finals start next week so I don't really have any time to do anything but study. Until next chapter….**

**-KATG**


	3. Three Weeks Later

**A/N: Hey people. I know I said I would have this up by the end of October, but I had some problems with my computer.** **Anyway, I have this chapter done, and yes, I know it's short, but longer, more developed chapters are on their way. So, on with the story! Finally!**

* * *

><p>Kendall had been keeping a close eye on Katie for the past three weeks, worried about her being pregnant. Katie had mood swings constantly, had strange food requests (although Kendall never actually saw her eat the food), and even had a positive pregnancy test. What bothered Kendall was the fact that he had never seen the test for himself; all he knew was what Katie told him about the test. Since their first time, Katie and Kendall had not had sex again due to the pregnancy scare. The only sexual relief Kendall got was from Jo and he badly wanted Katie's extremely tight pussy. He resolved that sometime that day he was going to fuck the shit out of Katie, pregnant or not. He was also going to confront her about the positive pregnancy test.<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Knight was going out grocery shopping, Logan was meeting up with Camille, Carlos was chasing the Jennifers, and James was out modeling a Cuda product. It was the perfect time for Kendall to confront Katie.<p>

"Katie," Kendall called, "Katie I need to talk to you, again." Katie, having spent the day relaxing in bed, came out from her room wearing a long t-shirt that fell past her knees. Kendall guessed that that was all that she was wearing. The thought brought his dick to life.

"What is it?"

"The pregnancy test, I never saw it and, quite frankly, I'm starting to have my doubts. Was it positive or negative?"

"To be honest, it was neither."

"NEITHER?"

"Yeah, I never took one. I stole one of Mom's Morning After pills. I was faking all the symptoms. I wanted to see how you would react to it."

Kendall stared at Katie with his mouth open. His mind was blank. He slowly comprehended what Katie had just told him. He still blankly stared at her. Katie sighed, waiting for Kendall to respond. When he didn't, Katie lifted up her shirt, showing Kedall her naked form. An instant reaction happened in Kendall's pants. Katie smiled at the tent that appeared. Looking up into Kendall's eyes as she unzipped his pants, Katie went down to her knees. She slowly slid Kendall's pants, along with his plaid boxers, down to his ankles. Kendall only stared at Katie as her ministrations on his testicles began. Running her tongue lightly over Kendall's sack, Katie suddenly sucked his right testicle into her mouth. Kendall closed his eyes and moaned, it was exactly what he needed. Katie's hands found Kendall's rock-hard member and heavily fondled it while Katie switched testicles in her mouth. Pre-cum was leaking out of Kendall's tip, which Katie used as lube to jerk Kendall off. Katie soon got bored of Kendall's testicles and decided to move on to the real prize, his 7 inch cock. Kendall almost came when he felt Katie's lips wrap around his mushroom head, and then proceeded to blow his load when Katie deepthroated him. Katie pulled her mouth off of Kendall when she felt the first string of semen hit the back of her throat to allow the rest to go all over her face, hair, and chest. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," Katie said as the cum trickled down from its landing points.

"Explain. Explain exactly why the hell you didn't tell me about taking the pill." Even though he had just received a blow job from Katie, Kendall was _pissed_. Katie just sat there and pouted at Kendall. "No Katie. It won't work, not this time." The more Katie pouted with the cum dripping off of her, the more of Kendall's anger disappeared. He sighed, "Fine, you win. I forgive you, but only if you promise at least one blow job a day and at least two fucks a week."

"Jeez, someone's horny," Katie said, "Well I think I'll get a fuck in right now while everyone's out."

"Good girl." Kendall smiled at his sister's naked, cum-drenched body. Katie's breasts had started to form a little bit more and her hips had started to grow wider. "You know Katie, you're going to be a sexy teenager very soon," he remarked.

"Oh, and I'm not sexy right now?" Katie playfully countered. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Nope. You're cute and adorable, little sis and..."

"Hey Kendall, what's uhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a surprised Jo said, "Is that... is... is that your cum on your SISTER?" she screamed. Her eyes traveled from a naked Katie to Kendall with his semi-hard, rapidly shrinking now, cock out. "You sick freak!" she shrieked, "Doing that with your sister! You vile, demented, perverted fuck!" With that Jo turned and stormed out of the room with fury in her eyes.

"Why the hell does this always happen to me?" muttered Kendall to himself as he zipped up his pants and ran out the door after Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for Chapter 3. I'm really sorry about not getting this up sooner, but my computer wouldn't load the document right for some reason. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer with sex and twists and other things. Feel free to request for some people to hook up with Kendall (female characters only). I was going to see how long I could drag out this pregnancy scare thing, but one of my reviewers pointed out that it was impossible for Katie to have cravings so soon, so, alas, I ended it earlier than planned. Now I won't be making any promises for time frames, but, like I've said before, I will write more for this story. Until next time, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. (Yeah I'm a geek for that series. Plus i got a beta account for the website :D)**


	4. At Last

**I bet you're all surprised. I'm actually updating Katie's Dreams. Think of it as a present from me to you for whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year. You should also check out the poll that should be appearing on my profile as it is of dire importance to this story (no sarcasm). I hope this chapter doesn't sound overly sarcastic because I was overly senile during my writing of this. On to the story.**

* * *

><p>Kendall was scared shitless. Jo had walked in on him and Katie, and there was no telling what Jo was going to do next. Kendall had just missed the elevator Jo had gotten on and he was now racing down the stairs to the Palm Woods lobby. Many thoughts were bouncing around his head, mainly just hoping Jo wouldn't talk to anyone before he got a chance. Kendall got to the lobby just as Jo walked out of the elevator. Kendall quickly grabbed Jo's wrist, ignoring her cry of protest, and pulled her into the supply closet.<p>

"Look..." Kendall began.

"No, _you_ look here," Jo spouted angrily, "I came up to see if you wanted to go out to a movie and dinner tonight and I find you with your dick out and Katie coated with your cum. Now how the hell do you expect to get yourself out of this one? You have five minutes." If there was one thing Kendall loved about Jo the most it would be that she was very understanding and heard the whole story out.

"I'm sorry you walked in on Katie and me, and I'm sorry I cheated on you with my sister of all people. One night she was curious about sex and asked to see what a boy looked like naked. I didn't think we would end up fucking, but we've had a good time together. She's surprisingly good in bed." Realizing what he had just said Kendall tried to fix his mistake, "I... uh... didn't mean to say that last part, it just kind of slipped out. Uh... I'm sorry." Jo didn't respond she just stood there making the silence unbearable for Kendall. "How can I make it up to you?" Kendall asked. "I'll do anything you want. Anything."

Jo and Kendall hadn't been together for about a week, so Jo had had no sexual release in that time. It was not surprising that when Jo finally answered Kendall she said, "Make me orgasm in a minute or less and then I'll see about forgiveness."

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE WITH MR. BITTERS:<p>

The Palm Woods, or rather Mr. Bitters, had recently installed cameras in every room for "security" reasons. You see, Mr. Bitters was a sick man. The cameras were used for his masturbation pleasure. Right now he was jerking his three inch pecker to a video of the Jennifers showering together.

"Oh yeah baby, lather up those boobs," moaned Mr. Bitters. Pretty soon he got bored as there was no lesbian action happening. He decided to switch over to a certain 2J. On the screen was live feed of Katie washing off the cum from her body. "Let's see what you were doing earlier you little slut." Mr. Bitters rewound the recording to Katie blowing Kendall. "Well well well, what do we have here? An incestuous relationship between brother and sister." Mr. Bitters soon blew his load getting it all over his moniter. "Oh yeah, that was good... I'll have to check back more often."

At that moment Ms. Knight decided to walk in with a question for Mr. Bitters. "Excuse me, but why do you need cameras in the bathroom? I see no reason as to why... why the hell are you standing there with your dick out? And what is this video you're watching?" Mr. Bitters had been caught completely by surprise and hadn't had time to cover anything up. As a result, Ms. Knight was now staring at the video of her daughter blowing her son on Mr. Bitters' cum covered computer screen. "Oh my god! They're my children! What!? And you are so getting the cops called on you right after I go to the bar and drink my problems away!" Ms. Knight said this last part to Mr. Bitters as she walked out of the office. Unbeknownst to many and unbeknownst to you, Ms. Knight was quite the drinker when presented with major stress. Now was one of those times.

Mr. Bitters hadn't moved since Ms. Knight came in and still had his wiener schnitzel out when the new German janitor Hans walked in. _"Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Scheiße?" _After letting loose this educational phrase he left to clear his mind of the image of Mr. Bitters.

* * *

><p>BACK WITH JO AND KENDALL:<p>

Ignoring the recent shenanigans by the management of the Palm Woods we can return to the spectacle of young teen "love". By this time Jo had pulled down her pants and panties to reveal a triangle patch of blonde pubic hair above her snatch. "One minute starting now."

Kendall dove right in with his fingers and tongue. Quickly finding Jo's clit, Kendall focused his tongue on that while pumping two fingers in and out of Jo's hot lips. Jo screwed her eyes up in her head and leaned back with the pleasure. All of a sudden Kendall added a third finger and pumped faster than ever. This drove Jo crazy and close to the edge. She was constantly moaning from the stimulation. All too soon the sex deprived teen climaxed and Kendall lapped at her juices. "How was that," Kendall asked.

"43 seconds. You did well," said Jo checking her iPhone's timer. "I'll have to consider forgiveness now."

The tender moment was interrupted when Hans walked in with an all too familiar phrase. "Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Scheiße?" If any German speaking children were around they would have laughed at the vulgar words spoken by Hans. Spinning around, Hans decided to quit his weird-ass fucking job after five hours. Maybe he'll rob a bank or perform with Rammstein, who the hell knows.

"Well that was awkward," said Kendall.

"No kidding," replied Jo, "And would you mind escorting me back to my room?"

"Not at all!" With that Kendall and Jo walked out of the supply closet and to the elevators.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT:<p>

Kendall's phone beeped with a text from Jo. "This is it," he said to Katie. Kendall had, of course, informed Katie of the events that transpired. The text was Jo's decision of forgiveness for Kendall.

_I've decided to forgive you. You didn't force yourself onto Katie and things are working out between you two. Now I've done some thinking and I'm curious as to whether you and Katie would be interested in a threesome. You can come to my place, my dad is out on a mission._

Kendall had to look at Katie's face for not even a split-second before he knew her answer. Kendall quickly text back an affirmative as he and Katie walked out of the door. "We're going out," he called back in to the room. His proclamation was answered by a sleepy grunt from Carlos on the couch.

* * *

><p>Jo answered the door almost as soon as Kendall knocked. "Hey there you two. Are you ready for some fun?" Jo led Kendall and Katie to her bedroom as she spoke this.<p>

"I can't wait for this shindig to start," said Katie. "I've been wet since leaving our apartment."

Kendall spoke next, "I'm just happy you decided to forgive me."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already," said Jo. The two crashed their lips together as Katie looked on. Jo pulled away from Kendall and turned to Katie. "Ready for some good old girl-on-girl action?"

Not being one to back down from challenges, Katie responded with a "Hell yeah!" Jo leaned in for the start-off kiss. Katie met her lips halfway for a light kiss. The two girls broke apart for a second before diving back in. Surprisingly Katie was the first one to start using her tongue. Jo's and Katie's tongues danced with each other while Jo's hands went for Katie's breasts. While still not much more than bumps, Katie's breasts sent waves of pleasure to her brain. The girls' makeout session was interrupted by moans coming from Kendall. Turning, the girls found Kendall sitting down on Jo's bed with his pants and underwear down around his ankles and stroking his penis.

"Someone's a little excited," said Jo. "I think it's time for some removal of clothes with music." She turned to her iHome and pressed play. "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started playing because fuck you this song's better than today's pop music. Kendall quickly got rid of his shirt and removed his pants and underwear from his ankles. He now sat on Jo's bed completely naked stroking himself while watching his girlfriend and sister strip. Katie and Jo started their striptease which lasted entirely too long, but that's why it's called a striptease. Now with all three naked as the day they were born, it was time for some real action to begin.

"I want to fuck you like an animal," said Kendall. The girls giggled at Kendall's joke as they approached him on the bed. Kendall's eyes were drawn to Jo as she had the bigger boobs at a B almost C cup.

"Like what you see stud?"

"Definitely."

The two girls reached the bed and pushed Kendall back so that he was lying down on the bed. Katie took Kendall's dick in her hand and slowly started stroking it. Jo gently played with Kendall's balls. Kendall let out a soft moan. Jo started licking the underside of Kendall's shaft while Katie started licking the head. Kendall's mushroom head soon disappeared into Katie's mouth as Jo moved her tongue down to Kendall's sack. "Oh my god," moaned Kendall in ecstasy. The girls' ministrations were a welcome reprieve for Kendall's anxious and stressed day. Katie lathered Kendall's rock hard dick with her saliva, never breaking eye contact with him. Jo decided at that time to become a bit adventurous and moved between Katie's legs. Jo stuck out her tongue and gently licked Katie's folds. Katie's eyes opened wide in surprise, but she went back to sucking off her brother. Jo enjoyed this exciting new experience and started to touch herself while eating Katie out. Jo cupped her left boob and played with her nipple while she fingered herself with her right hand. "You two are so fucking hot," said Kendall thoroughly enjoying his new development.

Katie picked her head off of Kendall's dick and said, "This feels so amazing. I should do this with my friends during our sleepovers. Girls really know how to eat out other girls."

"Let's switch positions," suggested Jo to Katie.

"Okay."

Jo got up and took Kendall's dick into her mouth while Katie started to attack Jo's dripping pussy. The three-way continued in this fashion until Kendall announced that he was close. Katie got up from her spot in between Jo's legs and took over for Jo as she started furiously pumping Kendall's dick trying to make him cum. Kendall moaned in ecstasy as his orgasm approached. "I'm cumming," exclaimed Kendall as his cock spurted his white seed. Jo and Katie got hit in the face with semen with every spasm Kendall's dick had. After Kendall's orgasm subsided, the girls' faces were covered in cum. Katie leaned over to Jo and started licking the cum off of her face. Jo cleaned Katie's face up and Kendall got hard again from the sight of his girlfriend and little sister eating his cum.

"Now let's fuck," said Jo after she and Katie had cleaned up. Kendall got up and pulled a condom out.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Kendall as he rolled the condom on. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Jo, honey, I'm home early and I forgot my key." It was Jo's dad.

"Oh fuck, not again," groaned Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter. You should review because it makes me happy. Please answer my poll if it shows up on my profile. This ending is being kept short and simple; or at least it was until I started dragging it out with this sentence that probably will never end because of the immense possibilities of a black hole ripping our entire galaxy apart, which is actually completely irrelevant to anything that's happening in this story, and I am just going to end this sentence because I really don't have anything else to say. Until next time<strong>

**- KATG**


End file.
